


There's No Better Love

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Prompt List to Keep Writing [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories from a list of prompts, all centered around the ship RebelCaptain. Tags and warnings will be updated according to the chapter.Chapter 1 is the list of prompts, that will also be updated accordingly.Title from Hozier's "Better Love".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> ^For my pal, I hope you like them!
> 
> This is the list of prompts, all prompts will have a small summary of the story and which chapter is which.

  1. “That’s starting to get annoying”
  2. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”
  3. “You can’t just sit there all day.”
  4. “I’m too sober for this.”
  5. “I’m not here to make friends.”
  6. “I need a place to stay.”
  7. “Well, that’s tragic.”
  8. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”
  9. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”
  10. “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”
  11. “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”
  12. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”
  13. “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.”
  14. “What’s the matter, sweetie?”
  15. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”
  16. “I swear, I’m not crazy!!!”
  17. “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”
  18. “No. Regrets.”
  19. “How drunk was I?”
  20. “How is my wife more badass than me?”
  21. “I haven’t slept in ages.”
  22. “I locked the keys in the car.”
  23. “Take your medicine.”
  24. “They’re monsters.”
  25. “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”
  26. “It’s your turn to make dinner.”
  27. “The kids, they ambushed me.”
  28. “Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass!!!”
  29. “Stop being so cute.”
  30. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”
  31. “You need to see a doctor.”
  32. “I was a joke, baby. I swear.”
  33. “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”
  34. “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…”
  35. “Safety first. What are you? FIVE?”
  36. “This is girl talk, so leave.”
  37. “You’re a nerd.”
  38. “I’m late.”
  39. “Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!”
  40. “I could punch you right now.”
  41. “Are you going to talk to me?”
  42. “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”
  43. “Here, take my blanket.”
  44. “I don’t want you to stop.”
  45. “How could I ever forget about you?”
  46. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”
  47. “Run for it!”
  48. “We need to talk.”
  49. “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”
  50. “I want a pet.”
  51. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”
  52. “I’m not wearing a dress.”
  53. “I’m not wearing a tie.”
  54. “Quit beating me up!”
  55. “Don’t argue. Just do it.”
  56. “Hold still.”
  57. “Enough with the sass!”
  58. “Show me what’s behind your back.”
  59. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”
  60. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”
  61. “Stay awake.”
  62. “STOP INTERRUPTING ME!”
  63. “You’re not interested, are you?”
  64. “Tell me you need me.”
  65. “I had a bad dream again.”
  66. “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”
  67. “It wasn’t your fault.”
  68. “You love me as if I deserve you.”
  69. “This isn’t what it looks like.”
  70. “There’s only one bed.”
  71. “You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”
  72. “You’re wrong and I’ll prove it.”
  73. “You’re a genius with facts, but you’re really stupid with people.”
  74. “I didn’t know you could dance like that!”
  75. “This is… exactly what it looks like.”
  76. “There’s so much blood.”
  77. “We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.”
  78. “Is that a tattoo?”
  79. “I could tell it was your favorite book because of all the notes you wrote in the margins.”
  80. “That is way too expensive.”
  81. “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.”
  82. “I was scared and I ran.”
  83. “I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.”
  84. “A package arrived for you, but there’s no return address and the box looks really old.”
  85. “If I die, I’m going to haunt you.”
  86. “This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack.”
  87. “Hold my hand until it’s over
  88. “Who do you think you are?”
  89. “I gave you everything.”
  90. “I’m a fool for not seeing this earlier.”
  91. “Don’t you dare pin this on me!”
  92. “I trusted you.”
  93. “I loved you.”
  94. “I’m not blind. I can see the way you look at them.”
  95. “Please, please, I’ll do anything just talk to me.”
  96. “I can’t stand the silence between us.”
  97. “Tell me what’s wrong.”
  98. “I never meant to hurt you.”
  99. “This wasn’t supposed to be this complicated.”
  100. “Wait. i didn’t mean that. please, come back.”
  101. “How long has this been going on?”
  102. “I believed you!”
  103. “You lied to my face.”
  104. “I never loved you.”
  105. “Don’t make me out to be the bad guy.”
  106. “Please Y/N. Tell me it’s not too late.”
  107. “I’m so sick of this!”
  108. “Why do you keep trying to save me!?”
  109. “Come back to me, Baby. Please.”
  110. “I’ll do anything, just leave Y/N alone…" -“Babe, don’t!”
  111. “Well maybe I don’t need a hero, ever thing of that?”
  112. “Chivalry’s dead, huh?”
  113. “You don’t love me?”
  114. “I don’t owe you anything.”
  115. “I owe you everything.”
  116. “I’ll wait until I’m a skeleton if that’s what it takes.”
  117. “You just proved you’d never hurt me. I’m the one you’re in love with. So what do I really have to worry about.”
  118. “Please don’t go.” -“Baby, I have to. Someone’s gotta save the world.”
  119. “You are my world to save.”
  120. “Will you marry me?”
  121. “There’s nothing for me here!” -“I’m still here!”
  122. “You deserve better than what we had.”
  123. “You won’t.”
  124. “Make me.”
  125. “Don’t you hurt a single hair on his/her/their head.”
  126. “Hands off!”
  127. “What do you think you’re doing to him/her/them?”
  128. “I’ll never let you go.” / “Don’t ever let me go.”
  129. “Don’t ever leave my sight again.”
  130. “I got your back.”
  131. “Where are you going? It’s not safe out there!”
  132. “Do you trust me?”
  133. “Be more careful next time. I don’t want to bandage you up again.”
  134. “Hey, it’s cold outside. At least wear a jacket.”
  135. “I’d die for you.”
  136. “Get behind me NOW.”
  137. “Here, I have an extra weapon.”
  138. “Duck, you idiot!”
  139. “Go on without me.”
  140. “Well what did you expect would happen while you’re walking alone at night? Come on, let’s get you away from that creep.” **[Chapter 2:** Jyn is followed by someone after work on her way to Saw's place. **]**
  141. “Hey. Pal. I’ve got a gun/knife/fist/weapon and I’m not afraid to use it." **[Chapter 2:** Same as above **]**
  142. “You can stop hugging me now.”
  143. “You scared the shit out of me. I’m never going to stop hugging you.”
  144. “Quit babying me! I can protect myself.”
  145. “I’ll always be there to save you.” / “I know you’ll always be there to save me.”
  146. “If you even THINK about touching him/her/them, I’ll kill you.”
  147. “[choked up] I thought I lost you.” / “[choked up] I never thought I’d see you again.”
  148. “Did you mean it when you said you missed me?”
  149. “There’s no way they can’t see how they look at each other.”
  150. "I found the candles, we’ll be alright."




	2. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn gets followed from work by a man on her way to Saw's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts used: “Well what did you expect would happen while you’re walking alone at night? Come on, let’s get you away from that creep.” & “Hey. Pal. I’ve got a gun/knife/fist/weapon and I’m not afraid to use it."

Jyn had been working when she got the call from Saw. He was asking her if she could come over, not saying anything beyond that. He didn't need to say much, she thought of Saw as a second father. Specially since her father started working for Orson Krennic. And she hated Krennic with a passion, so as soon as she could, she moved in with Saw.

She'd told Saw that she would go after work, unfortunately, work kept her later than usual. It's getting dark as she leaves, but luckily for her, the bus stop is near her job. She's standing on the stop when a man arrives and stands next to her, she feels his presence, but does nothing.

She gets on the bus and the man follows her, sits as close to her as he can without being side by side. And something in her stirs. She knows danger, she feels it in her bones and sends her into alert mode.

She keeps her eye on him, from the corner of her eye, she watches as he watches her in turn. She grips her bag firmly in her hands, reminds herself that she has stun gun in it and she knows how to fight.

As she stop draws near, she hopes the man is going elsewhere and she is being paranoid. Unfortunately, she's not being paranoid. The man follows her down through the back door, she walks and so does he. She stops and he does too. Alarm bells are ringing in her ears and she is afraid, she has a long walk to make to get to Saw's place. She curses him for picking this place to live, instead of being closer to the city center.

She feels herself tense the more she walks, the man is following her a few steps back. She stops on occasion and looks at shops in the way, even enters some of them, but the man waits outside. And she truly feels scared for once in her life.

Feeling a dose of bravery, she stops in the middle of a street, looks back and yells "Hey. Pal, listen to me, I've got a stun gun and I'm not afraid to use it." She squares her shoulders, she will not allow him to see that she feels unnerved.

Continues to walk and keep eyes on her back and the man is still there. No, this will not do, she will not let him follow her all the way to Saw. And calling Saw is out of the question, he being sick as he is, wouldn't be a good idea.

So, she swallows her pride, looks around and spots a lingerie store. Enters it and goes straight to the cash register. The woman there looks up, and asks, "May I help you?"

"Yes, sorry, but a man has been following me for a while, do you mind if I stay until someone picks me up?"

The woman's eyes widen, "Of course not dear, stay as long as you need."

"Thank you," she offers the woman a smile. Looks out to see that the man is now standing outside, "that's him, he's been following me since I left work."

The woman looks at the man, "Honey, do you want me to call the police?"

"Not yet please, I want to make sure my friend comes and get me first."

"Of course dear," the woman nods.

Jyn takes her phone and calls Cassian, "Hey Jyn," he greets her. "Something's up?"

"Yeah, long story short, there's a man following me, can you come and get me? I'm going to Saw's place. I'm in _Lady's Only_ in Jedha Street. Sorry to bother you."

"It's fine, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you Cass," she feels a wave of relief hit her as soon as she hears him say it.

She waits talking to the woman in the store, and buys a bra to make it worth her while. It's twenty five minutes later when she sees a car pull up and Cassian getting out of it. And then she herself calls to the police, since the man is still there.

"Jyn?" Cassian asks out loud as he enters the store.

"Over here Cass," She calls him to the register, where she is.

"Ok, I'm here. Now, what happened?"

"That man over there," she gestures to the man and Cassian turns to look at him, the man's back is turned to the store. "Has been following me since I left work."

Cassian sighs, "I can't believe this is going to come out of my mouth, but well... what did you expect would happen while you’re walking alone at night? Come on, let’s get you away from that creep.”

Jyn glares, "Saw wanted to see me, said it was important. And work kept me busier than what I'd like. And no, we can't leave yet, I called the cops."

Cassian nods, "Ok, fine, we'll wait."

The cops arrive some minutes later and the man bolts. _'Well, all this for nothing,'_ she thinks.

In the end, she speaks with the cops and gives as much detail as she can and then they leave.

Cassian motions to the car, "C'mon, let's go home and yes, we're going _home_. Saw can wait."

"Who lent you the car," she asks as she straps herself in.

"Bodhi, he's at the apartment. Did you forget he's staying with us while they fix his apartment?"

"I suppose I did," she admits. "But just so you know, Saw did say it was important."

"And he still can wait," Cassian glares at her, then starts the car and they start to make their way home.

Jyn smiles at Cassian and rest her head on her seat. Closes her eyes, feeling safe and secure with him. Part of her wants to resent it, she is enough to keep herself safe. But Cassian had never done anything to cut her independence, much less expect her to change. She can keep herself safe, but sometimes, it's good to have someone like Cassian at her side.

"Home then, I'm starved."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoy. Don't hesitate to leave a comment or question!


End file.
